


Friends at a party (and my blue boy)

by Melody_01



Series: A Klance Cinderella Au [5]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Cinderella Fusion, Asexual Pidge | Katie Holt, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), F/M, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Gay Keith (Voltron), Guard Shiro (Voltron), Lance (Voltron) as Cinderella, M/M, Matt holt/N-7 - Freeform, Pansexual Matt Holt, Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron), Prince Keith (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:27:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23528365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melody_01/pseuds/Melody_01
Summary: While Keith was waiting for his blue boy to show up he was introduced to Prince Matthew (Matt) and Princess Katherine (Katie/Pidge) of Olkarion who doesn’t like this as much as he does.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Series: A Klance Cinderella Au [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1690372
Comments: 12
Kudos: 98





	Friends at a party (and my blue boy)

**Author's Note:**

> So again as I said I try to include all the characters and I really like this. this was really fun to write and I hope you guys enjoy this as much as I did. <3

Keith huffed as he blocked out all the noise of the so called ‘Most magical night’ from his throne in the balcony overlooking the whole ballroom. His father giving him a side eye

Keith heard a soft snort on his left as he turned to see his Guard/Brother Shiro.

He raised any eyebrow, his eyes spoke in a silent question

Shiro shakes his head “It’s nothing, Just found it funny that Iverson is checking if any of the Royals that goes to him is worth being your spouse” He says as he points to a figure surrounded by men and occasionally women, his calm face betraying the annoyance in his eyes.

The Brothers share a laugh but stopped immediately when the king cleared his throat, his eyes narrowed in a silent command making Shiro straighten his posture.

Keith rolled his eyes at the antics of the Duke, the deal was a _prince_ and he still considers to bring him to some snobby princess. Just because of whatever resources her kingdom could provide

(Deep down Keith knew that Iverson is homophobic but couldn’t just speak out because of his status and mostly his father)

Stupid tradition

But even after that Keith couldn’t help but let his eyes wander on the entrance stairway where Guests, noble and commoner, are still being introduced. The announcers voice booming as he introduced probably 40 or so people.

Keith couldn’t help but perk up whenever he sees blue eyes only to sag in disappointment to realize that, that wasn’t his blue boy.

(But deep down Keith was secretly proud that no one has those bright blue eyes that seem to lure you in like the ocean. He loved how those eyes seem too show so much emotion in just a sentence and you could easily tell how honest and true that boy is. His boy is)

But never the less, Keith was starting to question if he was even going to attend the ball

“-highness, your highness!” A voice startled Keith as he blinked out of his stupor.

He turned his head to see the duke with two other people that Keith has seen in paintings. Paintings sent as suitors.

Keith put on his fake smile as he stood up to bow at the royals.

The two bowed back “Your highness this is Prince Matthew of Olkarion and his sister Princess Katherine” Iverson says as Prince Matthew stepped forward and took Keith’s hand in his own before give it a soft and quick kiss

“It is a pleasure to meet you tonight your highness” Keith eyed him, head to toe and took in his features.

His attire consists of a jacket with a mix of white and green and some pants as brown as his boots. His hair a bronze color in Keith’s eyes, and his eyes a soft hazel brown which seems to shine in the bright light. The Princess also has an attire of combining white and green and a little hint of orange, her hair reaches until her lower back with the same color as the prince.

An unusual combination of colors might he add

“The pleasure is mine Prince Matthew” Keith says curtly as Iverson’s lip twitched “Well then I shall leave you both too it” He says as he left the balcony, Keith let out a breath he didn’t realize he was holding. He raised a questioning eyebrow at the other two royals with him

Princess Katherine huffs “Please we don’t like this any more than you do” she states as she itches on her collar bone where the frilly laces meets her skin

Prince Matthew chuckles “My sister speaks the truth, I may be pan but that doesn’t mean I would like to get married off to someone I just met. No offence Prince Keith”

Princess Katherine snorts “Yah besides he has a girlfriend” Prince Matthew looks at his sister scandalized”

Keith chuckles “Do not fret I won’t expose you. And please call me Keith” he says as the two nodded in acknowledgement

“Well then Keith please call me Matt” Matt says

“And please call me… Katie” Katie says. Side eyeing her brother when she paused to say her name

Keith eyes narrowed but said nothing. He turned to Matt “So if you have a girlfriend how come you’re here?” Keith questions as Matt’s face turned bright red

“Well you see no one knows that he even has a girlfriend. ‘Cause his girlfriend is one of our castle servants.” Katie said, her voice dropping to a whisper on her last sentence.

Keith’s eyes lit up at the new information which made his new found friends confused.

A flush crept up his face. He cleared his throat and lowered his voice “Well you see. I uh… have my eyes set on someone too”

The siblings looked at each other, the gleam in their eyes betraying their faces.

“Let me guess a country boy?” Katie says, their tone smug and knowing

Keith cackled, throwing his head back. Stopping when Shiro nudges him in the ribs. He scowled but his face soften when he faced the other two “Yeah, yes he is”

Matt grinned as he fists the hair “Yes! I’m not the only one”

Keith’s eyes twinkled “My thoughts exactly” he says as they hi fived

He turned to the princess “What about you any princes or princesses in your mind?” his tone teasing

Katie cringed at that. Worrying Keith “Uhhh” she drawls. Her eyes uncertain, but once Matt nodded in encouragement she raised her chin

“I’m uh actually an Ace” Determination glowed in her eyes. Her tone was hard, ready for any rejection Keith might throw at her.

Keith saw this and couldn’t help but crack a smile, it wasn’t uncommon for people to be asexual and they were respected for who they were but this was different. Katie was a princess and was expected to be wed and bare children, heirs for the kingdom. Admitting something like that to herself must be so hard to accept. Keith now deemed her to be one of the bravest people he knows

“Don’t worry I won’t spite you for being who you are” Katie visibly relaxed; perhaps she has had so many people disgusted her for that.

“Oh thank God you’re nice! And uh just saying I actually prefer Pidge as my name. If that’s alright with you” Katie-or well Pidge- says. Her posture more relaxed.

Keith nodded.

Matt nudged his elbow “Thanks for accepting my sister” He says, his voice low and grateful

“No problem, no one should spite someone for being who they are” Keith says, a ghost of a smile on his face.

“So what’s the name of your special someone?” Keith questioned as Matt’s face flushed.

Pidge beamed at the chance of exposing her brother “OH! Let me!” she exclaims as she spoke quickly drowning out her brother’s protest “We actually call her N-7 so anyone dropping in to our conversation would just think we’re talking about something, but her real name is actually Naomi. She’s actually really sweet and can give Matt a run for his money” she says then leaned in “She’s really scary when she’s angered. One time Matt hid her shoes, her only pair of shoes mind you. Then Matt suddenly walked around the castle with a black eye and his wardrobe all turned pink from hats to shoes so he has to wear pink all day until Friday cause the dye took that long, Dad didn’t even bat an eye at him, knowing how far he could go on his pranks. Sure Dad doesn’t know they’re together but he knows how good of a friend they are since they knew each other when they were kids.” They snickered as Matt flared his arms around.

“Hey that was one time!” Matt tried to defend his pride

Pidge sniggered “One of the many times” The two shared a laugh Matt joining a moment later

Keith smiled, is this how having more than one friend feel?

Matt turned to him “What about you? What’s your story with mister country boy?” he chirped

Keith stared at the floor “I actually just met him once and he didn’t want to say his name” he frowned

The others stared at him. But Keith wasn’t finished “But he doesn’t know that I’m the Prince” a smirk on his face as his friends laughed

“Wait. Please don’t tell me you’re serious” Matt says wiping an imaginary tear from his eye.

Keith’s smirk remained

Pidge’s eyes widen in disbelief “Oh my crow he’s serious”

Keith chuckled “Yes I’m serious. He’s just so…everything. His blue eyes, his sun kissed skin, his laugh” He says as he dramatically swooned for effect getting a laugh from the two

“Well then where is he?” Matt asks as he looked down from the balcony trying to spot a so called ‘sun kissed, blue eyes’ boy

Keith was about to speak when the entrance suddenly opened to reveal a chestnut brown haired man, his clothes are in a fine blue that emphasizes his sun kissed skin, and his beautiful blue eyes blazed with awe. Taking in the ballroom and everyone in it.

When his eyes landed on him. Keith suddenly bolted out of the balcony, desperate to reach the dance floor.

As Keith ran a smile threatened to split his face in half, almost tripping on the way down some steps as he chants one thought in his mind

_It’s him! It’s him he’s here! My blue boy!_

**Author's Note:**

> WHOOO! You all know what's next! Hope you all enjoyed and as always leave a kudos if you did and maybe a comment it can be anything either a '!!!' or even a '<3' if you can't or have time to type anything cause it always makes my day.


End file.
